What's Wrong With Me?
by OliviaR5Warbler
Summary: Vlad and Ingrid are twins. They're popular, them and their friends have a challenge each year. This year, seduce somebody. Who are they to choose. Vlad/Erin Ingris/Bertrand
1. Preface

Preface

Vlad and Ingrid we twins. They went to Garside Grange Independent Day School, and lived there by night. Their dad had bought it when they had moved from Stokely after having some trouble with the nieghbours the Van Helsings. Well Mr VanHelsing. Jonno was OK, he lived with his mum now after his dad had a nervous breakdown.

It was clear to all that they were popular. And had the top grades of their year. Their 16th was approaching and they were going into their last year before sixthform, which after much persuasion, had scrapped the uniform for more comfortable atire for the whole school.

It was Monday lunchtime and they were sitting on the outside benchs with their friends, enjoying the lasting summer sun. What amazed their friends was no matter how much time they spent in the sun, they didn't get much darker or burn. They stayed with their perfect complections.

"OK people, what's the challenge this year?" Ingrid said to the others.

"Most pranks?" One of the boys suggested.

"No way, I'm not doing that again." Another said.

"I got one," Vlad spoke up. "Tomorrow at lunch, we all choose a target, before the summer, you must've shagged them. Who's in?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Deal." Their friends replied as the bell rang and they sauntered off to class.


	2. Stake Your Claim

Chapter 1

Erin and Ryan Noble were taken to the head teacher, Miss McCauley's office. In there sat a boy, the same age as them with dark brown curly hair, and had dark blue eyes. He nodded, acknowledging them. They smiled back. He had moved in down the road from them at the start of the summer. They moved just before school ended.

"Take a seat." The head said. "Bertrand, this is Erin and Ryan, they're also new today. So you are in year 11 and I have asked the owners children to show you around. If you'd come this way."

Vlad and Ingrid waited for Miss McCauley and the new kids. They were used to this. It was their duty to help around the school.

"Ah, Vlad, Ingrid, this is Erin and Ryan Noble and Bertrand De Fortunesa. I trust I can leave them with you, I have things to see too."

"Ofcourse, Miss McCauley." They smiled sweetly as she left. She believed they were a perfect as their grades. She was clueless to who was behind all the pranks and disturbances through the years.

Ingrid took a good look at the new kids. Erin, short blonde hair, jeans, vest top under a blue checked button up shirt, a scarf around her neck, grey eyes and she wore little, if any make-up. Her brother Ryan, slightly taller, more sandy brown hair, same eyes with jeans and a dark faded t-shirt. Already drooling over Ingrid in her black skinny jeans, and skin-tight shirt. Finally Bertrnad. His curly dark brown hair, and dark blue eyes, dark baggier jeans and dark red hoddie. 'Target aquired.' She thought.

"So what do you have first?" Asked Vlad.

"Science," Ryan said along with Bertrand.

"I have English Lit." Erin answered.

"Me too. Come on, I'll take you." Vlad said.

"Come on boys, science is this way." Ingrid smirked.

Vlad and Ingrid made their way over to their friends, the newbies were seeing the head, so they had time to stake their claim on their targets.

"Jonno? Who you going for?"

"I was thinking Becky, she improved over the summer." He smirked and Vlad clapped him on the shoulder.

"Good choice, Ingrid?"

"Bertrand, he looks like a challenge and I like challenges." Rolling his eyes he moved around the group.

Robbin was after Hannah, a girl who transfered half way through last year and Jessica, was after Ryan. Amy wasn't sure about who to go for.

"What about you Vlad? Who you looking at?"

"Erin."

Jonno raised his eyebrows. He'd seen Erin and had a feeling she'd be Vlad's project. "Pay up?" He said reaching behind him to Robin who extracted a £5 note from his wallet.

"You were betting I'd pick Erin?"

"Vlad, I saw you in English this morning." Jonno answered. Rolling his eyes Vlad caught sight of the newbies.

"If you'll excuse me, I have a beautiful girl in that direction. Good luck," he told them with a wave. He swung his bag loosly over one shoulder and made his way over to Erin, Ryan and Bertrand. "Hi Erin, guys, you ok?"

"Yeah, just having a bit of trouble finding the libray, I already have homework." She complianed.

"Well, I could take you, I have some maths to do from yesterday."

"That would help, thanks, I'll see you two later." The boys nodded and Vlad pointed them to where Ingrid was sitting with the others.

Vlad finished his maths and looked at the confusion on Erin's face. She looked adorable. 'Whoa, did you just think that? Vlad snap out of it!' He scolded himself. "What's wrong?"

"This science question, the sums are wrong, there is no way that can make that." She stated. He took a look.

"You didn't carry the two." He told her.

"Oh, right, I always forget that. Thanks."

"So how long have you been in town?"

"A week and all i've done is unpack. I swear if I see another cardboard box i'll scream." She laughed. "Bertrand lives a couple of streets away. Ryan and him talk, but we don't really have any common ground."

"Well, I could show you around town tonight if you want," he offered.

"Are you askin' me out?" She smirked as he shifted uncomfortably.

"No, no, um, yes. If you want to like-"

"I'd love to."

"I'll pick you up 'round 4?"

"That'd be great."


	3. First Date

Chapter 2

Bertrand and Ryan made their way over to the others.

"Hey guys, this is Ryan and Bertrand." Ingrid introduced them. They sat with the others and got talking. Jessica, in a last minute choice had moved her target to James, guy who lived down the road from her. They were lab partners so she had a reason to hit on him. They made their excuses to go and find their targets. Bertrand and Ryan were left with Ingrid and Amy who had decided on Ryan.

"So how's your first day been?" Ingrid asked sweetly.

"It was alright." Ryan answered, but Bertrand just shrugged. 'This will be a challenge.' She inwardly smirked. Amy was already making a move on Ryan, (Jess had changed her mind) but he didn't notice, he was looking at Ingrid. Bertrand remained passive to Ingrid all through lunch and their art lesson.

Later that day at 3:45 Erin was getting ready to go out and meet Vlad. She fixed her short blonde hair over and over again. Ryan was watching her from the door.

"So you're really going out with him?"

"No, he's just showing me around, since we got here you have had Bertrand to hang around with and all I do is feel like a third wheel."

"Sis, I'm just trying to look out for you."

"Ryan, I can take care of myself." She said wrapping the scarf around her neck.

"I worry about you, you know what mum and dad'll say."

"They wont find out. Please Ryan. I'll do anything for you."

"See if Ingrid likes me?"

"Deal."

"Convince her to go out with me?"

"Don't push it. You seeing Bertrand tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Then according to mum and dad, i'm with you."

"OK, we're gonna see a movie, so we'll see you at the bus stop two streets away. "

"OK. Thanks Ryan."

"S'Okay sis." He replied hugging her.

"How do I look?"

"Fabulous. Now come on little miss 'It isn't a date.'" She slapped his arm and they left the house. Vlad was leaning against the wall over the road, waiting.

"Hey you."

"Hey you." He repeated to her. "Ready?"

"Yeah," she said stuffing her hands in her jacket pockets.

"Hey, Vlad, look after her."

"I will. Don't worry Ryan. I'll take care of her."

"Let's go," she said.

Vlad showed Erin around the town center for the next two hours. "Do you wanna get something to eat?"

"Sure, where's good?"

"I know a place."

He took her to a small restraunt that looked pretty full up. "You sure about this?"

"'Course I am." He stood at the bar and waited as one of the barstaff came over. He whispered something in her ear she nodded and went through the door. A man came through the office door and greeted Vlad with a hug.

"Vlad, how's my favourite nephew?"

"Only nephew. Uncle Ivan, this is Erin."

"Pleasure to meet such a pretty young lady," he said softly and Vlad elbowed him discretly.

"Ah Ivan you charmer," Vlad muttered rolling his eyes.

"Oh, Vlad, I'm joking, she knows i'm having a laugh. Come on, I always got a table left for family. Oh and Vlad, your cousin's are moving in with me this summer, meaning Olga will be joining you at Garside."

"Oh dear."

"What's 'oh dear?'"

"Whatever Ingrid does, Olga _has _to do better, they have contests. It gets ugly. Very ugly." He told Erin as they were seated.

"Oooh."

"At least Boris has left for College."

"Where are the names from, if that's OK."

"Our family decends from a very gothic, very traditional family. Up until now we use family names. I'm not giving my kid a family name like that. My dad can go eat garlic for all I care."

"Garlic?"

"He's allergic."

She nodded and they ate their meal.

Vlad walked Erin to where she was meeting her brother to go home. "Thank you, for showing me around. I had a great time."

"So did I. So, could we maybe do that again, sometime. If you wanted to." He said.

"I'd like that. I'll see you tomorrow." She said as her brother and Bertrand approached.

"Yeah. Tomorrow." He said as she moved to kiss his cheek, but caught his lips. Pausing a little too long. He kissed her back and storked the back of her hair.

"Bye," she whispered.

"Bye." He replied as the heat from her body left his front.

That night, no matter how hard he tried, Vlad couldn't stop smiling.


	4. Girls Weekend

Chapter 3

Vlad, Robin and Jonno were camping for the weekend. A guy thing. They were waiting for the other two. They had invited Ryan and Bertrand who were meeting them in the next five minutes. They were discussing their progress with the girls.

"So Becky isn't playing hard to get at all. She just wants to go for it." Jonno said and the boys smirked.

"Hannah and me are going out Tuesday night, what about you and Erin, Vlad?"

"Goin' well, we've been out once and are planning on going out again. Then I invite her to my party. Which is going to be off the chain, and not in the school hall for once."

"Sounds good, Ingrid's not gonna make it girly is she?"

"Since when has Ingrid been girly?" Jonno raised his eyebrows.

"Fair point," Robin said.

They saw a car pull up to the school gates, Ryan and Bertrand climbed out of the back and Erin got out of the front. Ingrid appeared behind the boys. "Ah, Erin, glad you could make it. Have a nice weekend boys."

With a swift nod to the boys Erin allowed herself to be led inside.

"Thanks for inviting me Ingrid, I don't think I could've handled a weekend at home without Ryan. My parents are a pain."

"No problem, I could use some company, dad's going away, taking Ivan to pick Olga up. He's spending a week away, said me and Vlad could have friends stop. You're welcome to stay through the week if you want."

"I'll think about it, I don't want to leave Ryan with them, although he spends most of his time out with Bertrand. Ingrid, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything."

"Well, two things actually."

"Well, let's get your things in my room then we'll talk," she suggested.

"Sounds great to me."

"So, I need to ask, y'see, I think Ryan has a crush on you."

"Oh no. Not like that, it's just, I see him as a friend. I like Bertrand, but for some reason he just doesn't take notice of me."

"Oh. Well, from what he's told me he just came out of a bad break-up before he came here."

"Ooo, so, I have no chance?"

"Well you do, you'll just need to work harder."

"Fine by me, but what do I do about your brother?"

"I have no idea." Erin replied after a moment of thinking.

"Well, I know someone who does like him."

"That could work."

"But, let's do that tomorrow, Renfield's away so I think we should see what we can cook between us."

"I should warn you, I'm a terrible cook," she laughed as they ran through the halls.

XXXXXXXX

"OK, we need enough for three people," Ingrid told her.

"Three? Is someone else coming too?"

"No, I'm looking after my little brother, mum had an affair and dumped him here while she ran off. We look after him. He loves anything to do with dogs, so we call him Wolfie. She never told us his real name. He isn't any trouble, he's in his room, he rarely comes out."

"OK, I always wanted another sibling, I love Ryan, but I always wanted another girl to hang out with."

"Well, you can always give me a call," Ingrid offered.

"Thanks Ingrid, most girls where I moved from hated me. Because I could talk and get on with guys. They accused me of shaggin' them all. Ofcourse Ryan put a stop to that."

"Twins are the best kind of brother."

"Yeah. They are." Erin agreed.


	5. Meet Olga

Chapter 4

A week later and the original group were meeting at thier usual lunch table.

"Right, progress report. Robin?"

"Well, going well, second date tonight."

"Good, Jonno?"

"Mission over. She didn't hold back and she was shit. Breaking up in th next five minutes of leaving."

"Amy?"

"I'm playing hard to get. It's working."

"Good to know, Jess?"

"Thanks to Ingrid, it's going well. What about you?"

"Me and Erin are going very well. And finally Ingrid."

"Nothing, Erin said he's been through a bad break-up, I need to work harder."

"OK, Next meeting is in 3 weeks. Now as for our birthday, dad's leaving the planning to us, everyone here is invited as well as your project, Jonno, feel free to invite anyone with you, you officially win this year, although you did choose an easy target. Right, I'll see you later, Erin said she'd help me with my History revision, exam is in one hour." He winced looking at his watch.

He met Erin in the library.

"OK, October 23rd-"

"No the battle of Traffalgar was on the 21st."

"Right, October 21st, 1805, lower gun deck, and just before he died Nelson said... 'Kiss me Hardy.'"

"No he didn't he said 'Kissmet.'" She laughed.

"Kissmet?"

"Kissmet. It means fate." She smiled at him from the beanbag she sat on.

"Argh. I'm gonna fail."

"No you wont. Calm down Vlad. Come on, let's get this exam over with.

That night all of the group including Erin, Ryan and Bertrand lounged around their livingroom. It was decorated very gothicly, but looked fantastic. The Count, followed by Vlad's uncle stepped throught the doors. What followed them as a young girl, roughly 14 years of age.

She had a young face and long brown hair that cascaded over her shoulders. Her eyes were a shade of green, like her father's. They narrowed as they rested on Ingrid and Erin talking quietly. Ingrid noticed and smirked. 'Bring it on' she thought.

Erin caught Vlad's eye and her eyes flickered between Ingrid and Olga. He nodded confirming her suspicsion that trouble was only around the corner.

The following day was Olga's first day at Garside. Ingrid had volunteered to show her around, and had diverted the others from her boobytraps, in their quarters. She was saving them purely for her cousin. Olga, however had other ideas...


	6. Ear Medicine

Chapter 5

A week later, things were begining to calm down and their friends thought it safe to come over. Of course they were wrong. Olga was on her final prank. She bought some baby ear medicine like she'd seen on 'The Simpsons' and put a drop in every cup but her own. Meaning when they tucked into their study snack they were in for a nice surprise.

The group were studying for the English exams on Tuesday. It was Saturday so a big group sleepover was just what they needed to study. Vlad went to fetch the tray of snacks and Olga had brought the drinks being sure to claim the safe one first.

Half an hour later as they made collective notes on _'The Kite Runner'_ Vlad looked at Erin. "Are you OK? You look a bit green?" Before she could answer her hand was over her mouth and she was running down the corridoors to the school toilets, closely followed by everyone but Olga.

After throwing up they lounged on the cool bathroom floor. Propping themselves up against the cold wall tiles. They knew collectivly that this was down to Olga. She wasn't here with them. They knew it was her doing. Couples checked on eachother. Ingrid crawled over to Bertrand who's face was still in the bowl. She rubbed his back, trying not to be sick again.

"Thanks" he muttered between vomiting.

"S'Okay." Ingrid whispered falling against the stalls. "I'm gonna kill that bitch." While the others slowed down Bertrand continued to be sick. It seemed he got the drink intended for Ingrid which had much more of the medcine. She continued to kneel by his side while he emptied the bottomless pit that was his stomach. Ingrid stood and wet some paper towels placing them on his forehead as he collasped with his head in her lap. He looked as bad as he felt. Closing his eyes he felt her fingers runing through his unruley mess of hair. The others had managed to get back to the livingroom where Olga was currently recieving one hell of a bollocking from both her father and the Count.

Most of the others had been picked up. Ryan and Erin were still here and Bertrand was yet to emerge from the toilets. Erin and Vlad were in the room, she was sleeping it off in his arms. Ryan watched, making sure his sister was OK. Vlad shifted so he could lay down, Erin laying on his front. Their parents were away on buisness so the Count was letting them use the spare rooms so they weren't on their own while ill.

Hours later Ingrid woke, still sat on the bathroom floor with Bertrand asleep in her lap. Gently she woke him up. He groaned in protest but sat rubbing his eyes. Carefully, using the walls as support she helped him upstairs to where the others were. The windows were open to let some air in. Olga was nowhere in sight. Ingrid assumed Ivan had taken her home. She was gonna be in trouble for a while. Bertrand called his parents, said he'd caught a bug and didn't want to risk giving it to Lizzie, his niece. She stayed over on Sunday nights and was only 2. It was so his parents could see their grandchild and her mother could have a rest. He said they all had it.

To Bertrand the next few hours would forever be a blur, but to Ingrid, they played over and over, vividly in her nightmares.


	7. Too Far

Chapter 6

Ingrid awoke on the sofa, with something _very _warm underneath her. She looked what she was laying on. It was Bertrand. He looked to be in a fitful sleep, she placed a hand on his forehead. He was burning up.

"Dad!" The Count ran from his office hearing his daughter's call.

"What is it?" He asked standing behind the sofa Bertrand lay on.

"He's burning up. What do I do?"

The Count placed his own hand on the young man's forehead. "Right, get some wet papertowels. Vlad!" He shoputed waking his son. "Call an ambulance. Quickly." Vlad eased out of Erin's grip and pulled his phone from his pocket.

"They'll be five minutes."

"OK. Inform his parents he is burning up and to meet us there." Ingrid returned, brushing his fringe from his forehead and dabbing the cool towels on his head. "Vlad, take Erin and go keep an eye on your brother, I'll let you know if anything happens." Vlad nodded and took Erin by the hand taking her to find his younger brother.

When the ambulance arrived Bertrand was no better, he had sweat beading on his forehead and his head was pounding, worse when he moved it. Ingrid pushed past her father to travel with him, she knew more of what happened with the drinks and the throwing up then he did, she could explain it better. While explaining the events between Olga arriving and now Ingrid held Bertrand's hand, frightend for his life. She really would kill her cousin the next time she saw her.

In the hospital Ingrid was made to wait in the waitingroom while they treated him, she sat, wrapping her arms around herself, subconciously plotting her revenge and thinking on how this was supposed to be her.

His parents arrived half an hour later, his mother began to fuss and his father calmed her down. Her father had arrived long ago and began explaining. Ingrid just sat there thinking. Why would her cousin try to do this to her? Sure they played pranks, but it had never been life threatening. One thing was certain. Olga had gone too far, and she was going to pay.


	8. My Cousin was Trying to Kill Me

Chapter 7

When the nurse came to tell them Bertrand was stable his parents went into see him first. When they went home, they thanked the Count for bringing him in and he appolagized again for his niece's behavour. He said the same to Bertrand before leaving Ingrid alone to talk to him.

"Are you OK?"

"I feel better, but still bad. Thank you for taking care of me earlier."

"No problem, yours was went for me, this was meant to be me. My cousin was trying to kill me. We found some stuff in the kitchen. Juice from some very off oisters. I'm allergic to them. It would've nearly if not killed me if I'd drank it."

"Oh my God. I've heard of relative rivalry, had it between me and my brothers, never to that extent."

"This is a first."

She sat by the bed, and talked to him until visiting hours were up. He was being released tomorrow. Monday. He asked her to bring any work he missed, she agreed, seeing a way to reach her goal. "See ya tomorrow."

"Ye, night." She bravely pecked his cheek and shffled from the room. Bertrand sat in his bed and brought his hand to his cheek, he fell to sleep smiling for the first time since his break-up.

The following day Ingrid sat through her lessons. Lessons where she usually sat with Bertrand. She stayed at the end of each class to get a copy for Bertrand, most of the teachers admired what he had asked. It was rare to find another student so dedicated. The only one's they currently had were Vlad and Ingrid's group of friends. Because Ryan and Ingrid were staying while their parents were away Ingrid caught the bus alone to Bertrand's house.

His mother opened the door smiling. "He's in his room. The blue door." She told her. Ingrid nodded and took his work up, she was nervous under his mother's accusing stare. It made her selfconcious and to do that, it took a lot.

She knocked on the door and heard the muffled "come in." Pushing the door open she surveyed the room. A built in wardrobe with sliding doors sat along the back wall, the dark curtains were drawn so he could see the screen of his game. He sat crosslegged on the made bed facing the TV that hung above the chest of draws on the wall. He paused the game and smiled at her. "Hi, thanks for bringing it. Did I miss much?"

"Not really, we read in English, algebra in maths and World War 2 in History. The same as usual really."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"You wanna stay a while?"

"I don't have anything better to do." She smiled as he handed her a second controler. "Oh my God, how do I do this?" She laughed, it was a drag race game.

"Come here," he said shaking his head and moving closer to her. He put his arms around her so his fingers held the controler infront of her so she could see what he was doing. His hands nearly covered hers and his cheek pressed against hers, he flet her body temperature warm slightly and he smirked continuing to show her how to play.


	9. Uncannily Accurate Timing

Chapter 8

"It's getting late. I should get going." Ingrid said. "Do you know when you're back in school?"

"Tomorrow. I insisted on the grounds today I was bored as hell." Ingrid laughed at his statement.

"Well, I guess, I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah. Night."

"Night." Niether made to move from their possision on the bed, he had been playing the game for her for the fast 3 and a half hours. He turned his head slightly towards her, as did she. He began to move towards her, just as their lips were about to touch his mother shouted from down the stairs.

"Bertrand. It's getting late, would Ingrid like a lift home?" Ingrid leapt from her place and Bertrand cursed his mothers uncannyly accurate timing.

"Please if that's ok." She called back scrambling to collect her things.

"No problem, let me just get my keys."

"See you tomorrow." She muttered swinging her bag over her shoulder and jogging down the stairs. "Thanks for the lift." She said to his mother as she got out of the car after a fully silent car ride.

"No problem Ingrid, fell free to come over anytime." Jean his mother smiled. Ingrid nervously smiled back and went inside. Jean watched to make sure she got inside before pulling away.

In the livingroom Ryan was finishing his homework with some help from the Count. He always had hated physics.

"Take a break and we'll come back to it."

"Thanks Mr. Count."

"No problem. Just don't ask me for help with maths."

"Alright," Ryan laughed taking his homework to the room he was staying in with Vlad.

"Where's Vlad? I need to see him about the party details." Ingrid said.

"He's in his room." Ryan told her as the Count had already gone.

Arriving at her brother's room Ingrid walked in on a sight she had no intention of seeing ever again. Erin was straddling Vlad on his bed, kissing too deeply to notice and he was pulling her shirt over her head, his was already on the floor.

"Get the hell off my sister!" Erin leapt off of Vlad and used a pillow to hide her bra, both blushing deep crimson.

Ryan stormed from the room and Erin forced her shirt over her head. "Ryan! Ryan wait." She called going after him. Ingrid watched amazed, she didn't think her brother had the guts. "Ryan!" Was heard from outside.

"What were you thinking?"

"We. I mean... She started it."

"Like i'll believe that, Vlad, you threw her shirt in her brother's face."

"That was an accident. We were too distracted."

"I could tell." She smirked. "We need to talk party details, but I think your girlfriend is more improtant."

"She's not my girlfriend. She's a challenge." It was a lie, and even he knew it.

"Whatever. I'll find Ryan, sound like he headed off school grounds."


	10. Oh Dear

Chapter 9

Ingrid found Ryan walking through the town. He was heading nowhere obvious so she kept a good distance and stuck to the shaddows. He was angry, she knew better than to approach someone when they were angry. Especially when he'd just caught your brother undressing his sister.

She followed Ryan into a gym, waited as he came out of changingrooms and went inside. He must keep clothes there. Because he hadn't brought any with him she was sure. Discretly she watched him work his anger out on a punch bag.

Sweat was beading on his forehead when she finally approached.

"Ryan-"

"Just don't Ingrid." He still sounded angry. She knew what she had to do, there was only one person who would he would listen to in this mood. Stepping into the reception, watching him through the slit of a window she dialed Bertrand.

Bertrand's phone vibrated on the nightstand. He dropped his pen, and answered the call.

"Hey Ingrid?" He was confused, she hadn't left anything at his house.

_"I know you should be resting, but I need you to come to 'Sam's GYM' in town."_

"OK, any particular reason?"

_"Ryan walked in on Vlad and Erin making out, he was, very angry."_

"Seriously?"

_"OK, my brother was undressing her."_

"Too much information there. Give me five minutes, a run'll do me good."

_"Thanks."_

He hung up the phone and got changed into his jeans and a shirt, spraying Lynx over his body he force his feet into some old sneakers. "Going out." He called snatching his key and running out the door before his mother could respond.

When Bertrand arrived at the gym Ingrid was pacing. "Where is he?"

"Punchbag."

She watched as he approached Ryan. "Ry-"

"Go away."

"No. Not when you're like this."

"I just want to be alone."

"No. That would be stupid. Remember the last time you were like this before the school year?" He stopped punching and rested his forehead against the cool bag. He remembered. His parents were talking to them like they were children. His dad and mum were fighting, and his dad called Erin a slut, due to the fact she had kissed her oldest friend before they left. It was a friendly gesture, both knew it meant nothing, but their dad had blown his lid.

"I just want to protect her."

"She's 16, she can handle herself. Talk to her."

"OK." Ryan muttered using his teeth to undo the velcro on his gloves.

Ryan had gone ahead while Bertrand walked at a slower pace with Ingrid. "Thank you. For that."

"No problem."

"Um, I know there's school tomorrow, but would you like to stop over? It might help Ryan not to kill my brother." She added quickly.

"I'm sure I can convince my mum. It's only 8:30, come on, there's a shortcut to my place this way."

Back at Garside Vlad had found Erin crying her eyes out in the girls toilets. He was spending way too much time in there, he decided as he slid down the tiles next to her, wrapping his arms around her. When she cried herself to sleep he had picked her up and carried her to Ingrid's room where she was staying, lay her on her side of the bed, stroked her hair and kissed her forehead before leaving her to sleep.

When Ryan arrived Vlad stood in a defencive stance as the boy approached him, his expression unreadable. He stopped infront of Vlad looked at him for a moment and held his hand out. Vlad looked at it, then Ryan's eyes then back to the hand. Slowly and cautiously he took it and they shook hands.

"I'm sorry about earlier Ry."

"It's OK, I over reacted, Erin is old enough to decide who she dates. But I swear if you hurt her I will kill you."

"Understood. I would do the same for Ingrid."

"Where is she?"

"She's asleep."

"I'll talk to her in the morning." Vlad nodded and they went to their shared room for the week.


	11. Blackmail Works Every Time

Chapter 10

Vlad and Ingrid were finishing the plans for their birthday party when Renfield, the live-in school caretaker knocked on the door of their quarters.

"Come in."

"Master Vlad, Mistress Ingrid, there's a woman at the door."

"Who?"

"I don't know, she insists that she knows you." He shrugged. The twins looked at eachother. They had a feeling, and they knew their dad wouldn't like it.

"Show her in please Renfield." The twins stood together, showing they were a united front as the woman was shown into the room. They were lucky the Count had gone out with Wolfie, the last time she was here she abbandond him, he would probably be upset.

"Hello Darlings."

"Hi. Mum." They said through gritted teeth. Vlad stepped slightly foreward showing how protective he was of his family. "What do you want?"

"I'm here for your 17th Darlings. Also Patrick is having a photo shoot in town." She said reffering to the man she had run off with many years ago. He was Wolfie's father, but the Count had raised him like his own, knowing he couldn't send a small child back to that place. It was one of the things that worked in his favour when he had asked the headmistress out, as creepy as that was. She adored Wolfie, and knew all too well about Magda.

Just as the tension grew the door opened from the kitchen and Erin held three cups of tea in her hands. She stopped after placing them on the table, to look at the new face in the room. "Hi." She said trying to be friendly.

"Who's that?" The stranger asked looking down her nose at Erin who shifted uncomfortably under her eagle like gaze.

"My girlfriend," Vlad stated stepping closer to her and kissing her cheek, half because he could and half to piss off him mother. He loathed that woman. Just when Vlad thought it couldn't get any worse three people stepped through the door. The Count, Miss McCauley and Wolfie, who was terriffied at the sight of his mother. He sprinted over to Vlad and Ingrid. She lifted him onto her hip and he burried his face in her neck.

"Barry Darling!" Magda screeched. The others winced at Wolfies true name. It must've had something to do with Patrick. She stepped closer, Vlad and Erin stepped in her direction protectively and Ingrid instictivly took a step back into the table as Wolfie whimpered.

"What are you doing here?" The Count sneered diverting the attention from the crying 5 year old.

"They're my children too Bun-Buns," he winced at her pet name for him, "I have every right to see them."

"They haven't been your children since you abbandond them for that attention seeking mongrel!" He told her harshly.

"You leave my new husband out of this. It's nearly their 16th, if I want to see them, I will. Besides you have nothing on Barry, he isn't your biologically."

"Yes, but," Vlad cut in, "if you were to go to social services about this we could stack up piles and piles of evidence that you are neglectful, abbandond him here, abbandond us, and show how much he's improved since dad took him in."

This silenced Magda, she looked at her son. "I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about."

"When _Wolfie_ arrived here, he could barely talk, was wearing tatters and ripped clothes and dangerously underwieght. He's frightened by the very mention of either you or Patrick, a child shouldn't be frightend of his own mum or dad, so leave and don't even think about telling anyone. Bye Magda."

"Bye." Ingrid said.

"Please allow me to show you out." The Count said.

As soon as she was gone Ingrid and Vlad looked at Wolfie. "Wolfie, we are going to promise you, you're never going back to that place."

"Pwomise?"

"Promise." Ingrid said. The twins hugged their young brother, who was then comforted by the Count so the teens continued to plan the party.

As she left the school building Magda was furious, she was ofcourse plotting her next move.


	12. Happy Birthday

Chapter 11

Vlad woke Saturday morning excited about his and Ingrid's birthday. He was laying next to Erin in sleepingbags as all of their friends had stopped the night. Although to his surprise he was the last awake as everyone turned or sat up and shouted 'SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY VLAD AND INGRID!"

The twins were forced onto the sofa that had been pushed up against the window to amke room for all of the teenagers that had been occupying the space. The Count and Wolfie brought in a cake each with '16' writen in candles as they sang Happy Birthday to the twins. Blowing out the candles they made a show to Wolfie about closing their eyes and making a wish.

After breakfast they managed to dress before being bombbarded with gifts. As usual there was a group joke gift and then small individual gifts. This was how it had been done for years.

Once it was over they left the school and made their way to the club, they had to set everything up. There was a strict no drinking rule made by the Count, but the twins knew a way around it, they slipped the barstaff an extra £20 and hour and things were going well.

The hall set up, all they had to do was get ready. In 1 hour.

The girls all rushed home in a frenzy bar Erin who really only wanted to wash her hair, but Ingird _'insisted'_ she do the young girl's hair and make-up.

Their entire year was invited, so the club would be full to bursting. Jonno's mum Mina who had known the Dracula family since the trouble started with her ex-husband, and thought they were very nice people had offered to watch Wolfie so their dad could be at his children's big night.

He had been very greatfull for the offer. She had done a lot for them in helping raise the young boy.

Ingrid refused to let Vlad see Erin or vise-versa until she was ready.

"Ingrid, it's just a party." Erin protested as Ingrid put eyeliner on her lids.

"Yeah, but my brother really likes you, so I want to make you look amazing." Ingrid smiled and Erin rolled her eyes once she was able to open them. "There, ready." Ingrid told her and Erin bravely peaked in the mirror, she had to admit, Ingrid had done a fantastic job. She didn't think she could ever look this beautiful. "Come on, let's go."

Ingird had made, or forced the boys to go ahead, so she and Erin could ride with their dad, and Vlad could be surprised. Due to being in the car, they arrived first and Ingrid had time to prepare her plans for Bertrand. She wasn't going to do anything, bad, just maybe kiss him. If she could get to 'girlfriend status' she would be back in the competition with her friends and brother.

Erin and Ingrid got their drinks which they sipped while they waited for the boys to arrive.

Vlad was annoyed with his sister. He wanted to see Erin. His curiosity was untamable to say the least. He couldn't wait to see her. The second he entered the crowded club he was greeted by too many people wishing him a happy birthday. He thanked them politly before returning to his search for Erin. He alomst didn't recagnise her.

She had been forced into some 1.5 inch heels by Ingrid, which she had to admit were OK to walk and dance in, her dress was again Ingrid's and she had feared it was too big, but she had tightened the corset back. It was strapless and the deep purple material fanned out to her mid-thigh, with a silver lining and small spot pattern. Around the waist were belt hooks which had a silver ribbon tied in a bow in back, very tightly tied, I might add, by Ingrid. Her hair Ingrid had put streaks of purple to match the dress. If he was honest, Vlad wanted to take her there and then infront of everyone. But he'd already had one run-in with Ryan, he had to be careful.

Ingrid spotted Bertrand, he was wearing nice jeans and a dress shirt, with the top two buttons undone. He saw her, and imeadiatly he wanted her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he pressed his lips forcfully to hers. He wasn't gentle, it wasn't his nature to be. She forced his mouth open, groaning when his tounge swept over hers. His hands found her waist and pressed their hips together so she could feel what she was doing to him. She smiled against his lips, drew back, took his hand and dragged him towards one of the private rooms and locked the door behind them.

He pressed her against the door, cupping her ass through her extremely short dress, squeezing so she jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding herself against the obvious buldge in his jeans. She broke away, gasping for air. Dropping her legs as he felt about his pocket, pulling out his wallet and from that a small shiny package. She raised an eyebrow. "I'm always prepared." He muttered capturing her lips once again, just as forceful as before. One arms crept around her waist, pulling her tighter to him, his other found it's way under her dress, to play with the waistline of her panties.

He stroked her through the already damp material, and she widend her stance slightly to give him better access as his fingers lifted the elastic waistband, and teasingly pushed his index finger inside of her. She gasped, surprised at his actions and how cool his fingers were against her hot, wet core. "Oh yes," she moaned as he added a second finger. Pushing deeper his finger hit something. He stopped his movements and looked her in the eyes.

"Are you?" He gasped. She nodded.

"Please." She muttered wriggling, aching to feel the sensation of movement inside of her again.

"You su-" She cut him off with her lips, he took that as a yes and brought his fingers out of her, she squeaked in protest, until he pulled her panties down, dropping them for her to step put of them, before hitching her dress around her waist, cupping her bare ass and laying her on the sofa in the room. She undid the halter straps behind her neck and allowed him to pull it down, revealing her black, lacey, strapless bra to his eyes. He cupped it in his hands, they fit so perfectly, and he undid the front hooks, pulling it from behind her and tossing it from the floor. Revealing her breasts to his eyes.

He crawled between her legs, leaving a trail of wet, sloppy kisses between them, before taking the left into his mouth, hearing her groan as he swished his tounge around it, and her hips buck upwards into his, as she felt her stomach tighten slightly. Inserting a finger, back inside of her, he let go of her nipple and blew on it, making it harden as she moaned even more. Her breathing became quicker as the pace of his fingers quickened their pace. "Oh my God!" She gasped quietly. "Bertrand, I think I'm gonna-" his lips cut her off as he attacked her lips once again. Her hips were becoming restless, he knew she was close. He sped his actions, willing her to cum. Suddenly she broke their kiss, throwing her head back for pleasure, and gasped deeply, cumming all over his fingers. Bringing them to his lips he licked them clean as she came down from her high. Taking the condom from his jean pocket he undid his jeans, sliding them and his boxers over his hips, allowing his long restrained errection to spring free. He rolled the condom down his member, and kissed her again, more gentle as her breathing mellowed out.

With one hand she grasped his thick member, elicting a groan from deep within his chest. Hovering over her he positioned himslef at her hot, wet, dripping entrance feeling her lace her fingers through his. He kissed her lips, and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear and she nodded. "Be genlte," she murmered, pleading in her eyes, as he slowly pushed inside of her, breaking her barrier and making her cry out, gripping his hand and the sheets tightly, gritting her teeth as he pushed ever further into her. He stopped, not fully inside her but feeling she couldn't take much more of his impressive length.

He looked at her face, her eyes were pressed tightly shut, a tear trailing down her cheek and he kissed it away, his lips ghosting over hers slightly. He began to move, slowly at first, allowing her to get used to him and his size. He looked at her and she nodded for him to move, knowing she'd never grow used to it that way. Bracing her hands either side of her shoulders and he began to thrust in and out of her at a stead pace, hearing her gasp as he penatrated her deeper eachtime. She was once again nearing her climax, as was he, their breathing sped up as did the pace, their bodies colliding with each thrust. "I'm gonna..." She trailed off as another wave of pleasure overtook to pain, and he was comletly inside of her.

"Please, cum with me Ingrid." He mumbled against the bare flesh of her chest. The pleasure surging through him, taking over, expelling him into a world of complete bliss as her wall clamped down tighter around his member, and they came in sincranization, crying out eachother's names, before he collasped ontop of and rolled off of her, their breating laboured.


	13. Rejection

Chapter 12

It was around 11 at night after Vlad and Erin had refound eachother in the crowds, unaware how they had become seperated over the last two hours. She wrapped her arms sloppily around his neck and kissed him. He could sense the alcohol on her breath. She had had way too much. She lazily pulled him out of the club, which had not lost more than ten attendants over the course of the night. Into the alley she rested against the wall, pulling him to her, kissing him hungrily. He complied, but as her hands fought their way to his belt, he stopped her attempts to undo it. She smiled, thinking he'd continue, but he pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. She was very drunk. He refused to take advantage of her.

"No Erin," he said as she moved to kiss him again. A wave of rejection hit her and her eyes began to tear up. "No Erin- I- I mean, we will, but, not when you're drunk. I want you to be ready, and to remember it the next morning."

"Are you saying you don't like me? After leading me on? Why would you do that Vlad? Why?" She pushed past him, crying and running away from the club. Texting Ingrid saying he was leaving he chased after her. Through the cold streets. She was easy prey in the state she was in, and he would never forgive himself if she were to get hurt or even killed.

Erin was in the park, throwing up into a bin. She retched and every bit of alcohol she had consumed poured from her mouth, as tears streaked her make-up, as it just kept coming and coming. When is paused she let out another sob, and began to heave again as a hand began rubbing a soothing pattern in her back. "It'll be OK." She heard Vlad's soothing vioce, and a cool hand was placed on her clammy forehead.

Once possitive she was finished he enveloped her in his arms, and she sobbed into his chest. He kissed her hair, a silent apology. He sent another text to Ryan, this wasn't Erin, she'd been to a party with him before, drunk twice as much and been fine. He suspected her drink had been spiked. "Vlad I feel sick." She mumbled into his shirt.

"I know. I think your drink was spiked. Let me get you to Garside. This has happened before, dad came home after someone got his. Me and Ingrid looked after him. I can do the same to you." He told her soothingly. "Do you think you're done?" She nodded into his chest. "OK, let's go."

He took her back to Garside Grange and gave her a new pair of boxers and one of his old hoodies. Leaving her alone to change he went to the kitchen as his phone buzzed it was Ryan.

"Hello?"

_"Vlad, where is my sister?"_ Ryan demanded in an instant.

"Sleeping, her drink was spiked, i've dealt with this before, I will take care of her Ryan."

_"What shall I tell my parents?"_

"Tell her she's with Ingrid."

_"Alright, and Vlad, if anything happens to her, I will hold you personally responsable."_

"I understand Ryan, I feel the same protection of Ingrid, night."

_"Night."_

Vlad got a glass of cold water for during the night and a bottle to put in the mini fridge along with some pain killers for the morning. She wasn't going to enjoy the after effects of this.


	14. With Passion

Chapter 13

Bertrand's shoulder felt sore, he lifted his hand to it and felt deep nail marks from Ingrid. He smiled as they dressed and returned to the party, before returning to her's for round two...

Erin awoke on something warn and soft underneather her. She didn't feel well at all. She flet movement, and she cluthed whatever was under her for warmth, she felt freezing.

Vlad felt Erin move he looked down as she clutched desperatly at his shirt. It was going to be one long 24 hours.

He had brought everything she needed, and Ryan was bringing her some clean clothes and pyjamas over when he got up. Placing a hand on her forehead he quickly retracted it. She was burning. He sat her up, made her drink the bottle and painkillers as he knew her head and stomach would feel like someone was beating it like a drum. She greatfully accepted it and he lay her back, placing a damp flannel on her head. She had no memory of the previous night, and from how Vlad was acting, she had a feeling she shouldn't, but she wanted to know. "What happened?" It was quiet, barely audiable, but he heard. He sighed and explained exactly what had happened from the moment she had kissed him after re-finding her. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry."

"It's OK. I would never take advantage of you like that. Two minutes." He smled and returned with toast and tea, milky with three suggars, just how she liked it. She looked at them.

"No way," she said refusing. If she ate, she'd vomit.

"Erin, the quicker you get it out of your system the better you'll feel." He told her. "Please, for me, I can't stand to see you like this." He gave her a puppy-dog look and she sighed, taking a piece of toast and nibbling on the corner. "Eat it properly." He told her, she looked at him and emphasised her annoyance by taking a big sarcastic bite. He rolled his eyes and ignored her, eating his own toast.

Five minutes after she had finished it and she had settled, she turned a pale green and Vlad placed an old sink bowl in her lap for her to be sick in so she didn't have to move about like this. He rubbed circles in her back and whispered comforting words to her as she cried, she hated throwing up. With passion.


	15. Busted

Chapter 14

Tuesday morning passed slowly at school, where as lunchtime brought the progress promised to meet Erin in the library. The others made their excuses and Ingrid couldn't find Bertrand, so she just left him to his own.

"OK, progress, Jess let's start with you."

"No change, but should be over in the next month."

"OK, Amy."

"He's desperate, he turned up at my house, and serenaded me from the ground."

"OK, Kinda wierd, but OK. Robin?"

"Tomorrow night. Mission over. Ingrid?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Two rounds. One night. Game over for Ingrid." She flinched at the next vioce.

"Is that what I am to you? A 'game'?"

"No Bertra-"

"I don't want to hear it. I thought you liked me."

"I do, I swear."

"No, you just wanted a good fuck, well congrat's Ingrid, you got it." He began to walk away.

"Bertrand!" A tear escaped her eye and she turned into Vlad's arms, where she cried. The whole group supported her, if one went down there was a chance they all could. He looked pleadingly at Amy and Jess, they nodded and pulled her from his arms to the bathroom. The rest of the group dispersed to find their relative parteners, hoping no damage had been done to their relationships.

Vlad met up with Erin to do his homework. Ofcourse- much to the librarian's dislike- they managed to spend over half of their time together kissing in the restrited section.

Through her lessons Ingird sat beside Bertrand and tried to speak to him, but in class he ignored her unless neccasery, or he was gone before she could speak. Her day came to an end when she faked feeling ill in science from the fumes and trudged up the stair to her room, where she collasped on the bed, feeling hurt and ignored.

Bertrand made his way home, went to his room and closed the door before trashing the room in anger. His mother found him craddling the shattered remains of his mobile two hours later. His eyes were red and his room a mess. He shook off her comfort and began to put everything back as it was, throwing away things that were beyond repair. He felt used and sick, although that may have been because he hadn't eaten because he was angry and upset.

Vlad sat with Erin in his arms as they baby-sat Wolfie. He had contemplated telling her the truth, but didn't want to lose her like Ingrid had lost Bertrand, he really liked her, and was struggling to accept it. He was Vlad the 'ladies man' not Vlad the soft and gentle boyfriend. She had done something to him. He was falling for her! He just didn't know it.

Wednesday morning Vlad knocked on Ingrid's bedroom door with 20 minutes before school started. The reply came in the form of a muffled 'bugger off.' Shaking his head he went in and sat on the chest of draws.

"Come on Ingrid, you're stronger than this, you can't let a guy get to you," he told her. She raised her forarm and showed him the middle finger. "There's 20 minutes until school."

"Don't care." She said into the pillow.

"Get up."

"Get lost Vlad."

"If you don't get up i'll read your diary over the tannoy." Her head snapped up at a very uncomfortable angle.

"You wouldn't." Her eyes narrowed. From the side table he snatched her diary and ran through the door, holding it shut. "Give me that damn diary!" She screamed.

"Get dressed and I'll think about it."

"Vlad!" She growled, her vioce low and dangerous.

"Ingrid." He retorted playfully. "Get dressed and i'll give it you back. Or i'll read it." He told her slyly."

"You wouldn't," her eyes narrowed again as she stopped pulling the handle.

"_Dear diary_," he read in a girly vioce, "_Bertrand may be the first guy I ever fucked, but I'm sure noone will compare, not that I would want anyone else..." _She growled in frustration

"Fine, I'm getting ready."

"Thank you." He said cockily and very proud of himself. Ingrid was very pissed off with her brother.


	16. Maybe She liked You

Chapter 15

The others could tell when Ingrid was in a bad mood. It was like there was a lightning storm in the sunshine. They knew to stay on her good side. She was also badly behaved at school. The teachers knew this, they could tell her bad moods a mile off.

Ingrid walked into History with a ciggerette tucked behind her ear, leaned back on her chair and placed her heavy boots on the desk. The teacher and others ignored it, they knew better. Ryan however, didn't.

"Hi Ingrid." He smiled and she shot him a dirty look. "So what happened between you and Bertrand?"

"Fuck off Noble." She muttered getting up from her seat and holding her hand out expectantly for the teacher. He nodded, gave her a hall pass, nodded to her friends and they got up and left. It was a small class, composed mainly of their small group of friends. Her moodswings were how he managed to get all of his lower school marking done. They made their way out of the school gates and Vlad threw Ingrid his lighter, shee lit up her cig and inhaled deeply.

In the class Bertrand remained silent and Ryan sat confused. The teacher dismissed them and walked out of the door. Erin had been pulled along with Vlad and was not being pushed up against the wall engaged deeply in kissing him. Her hand went inside his pocket and pulled out a box of smokes. He raised his eyebrows as she took one out and lit it up, in and exhaling like a pro. "My own private hobby." She told him, holding it out for him to take. They shared it and he brought out of his bag his most powerful aftershave. He'd been masking the smoke with this for years.

A few weeks later it was nearly christmas and her mood had improved, classes at Garside were back to normal and Ryan was worried about his sister. She was always disapearing with Vlad and or his friends, and she came back smelling of a different aftershave of deoderant.

One day when they were 'excused' from History Ryan and Bertrand followed the others, waiting behind the wall and listening. They heard the sound of something clicking, then a deep breath and Erin's vioce, "I needed that one, don't know how i'll cope of christmas." She laughed.

"You can always have a sleepover with Ingrid." Vlad's vioce said.

"Yeah, you're always welcome."

"So the christmas eve plans are as follows, stay the night have christmas dinner and gift giving here then, party. Stay for a week, big new year do, then laze about and scamble to do homework on the last night. Who's in?" Vlad asked. There was a chorus of 'yes' and 'sure.' "Oh, tell your brother and Bertrand they're invited when you see them."

"No problem." There was a sound of kissing and the two easedropping boys pulled faces of disgust. "It can't be any worse then what my parents do."

"What's that?"

"Absolutly nothing." She sighed. "We haven't had a proper christmas since we were 11. They said we were too old, and just give us new things."

"Sounds boring."

"It is."

"Not this year though." Their vioces got farer away.

"What the hell?" Bertrand asked.

"Erin must be one of them. You said they were all apart of it?"

"I thought they were." He shrugged.

"Then how come Vlad isn't trying to get into my sister's pants?" He asked his eyebrows raised.

"Goodpiont. Maybe she actually did like you?"

"I wouldn't be so sure, remember Becky said she fucked Jonno? Then he dumped her."

"Yeah, but he also said she was shit in bed. And she does whore herself about a bit."

"True."

"Look Ryan, I know you want to protect her, but Erin is a big girl."

"Whenever she comes home she smell of smoke. It can't be masked, I catch her washing her clothes and showering to get rid of the smell."

"You can't blame that on him, most people hide that they smoke from their family."

"I know," Ryan sighed. "Come on, you stopping tonight? We can talk about it then. Erin is staying with Ingrid."

"Sure. Come on, We'll be late."


	17. Christmas

Chapter 16

It was the morning of the last day of term and the Count's living room was full of over night bags from teenagers. He was used to it, he was going away leaving the kids alone, taking Wolfie, to give them some privacy. He was staying with his new girlfriend. Alex McCauley. He was leaving that night. She didn't understand why he left the kids alone, but trusted his judgement, that her school was in good hands.

As student were dismissed nine remaining teenagers went upstairs to their home for the next two weeks. The Count and Wolfie said their goodbyes before leaving with the headteacher, -still _very _**creepy**- and they were alone.

They decided on rooming arangments and what they were doing over the next two weeks. Vlad was addement about rooming with Erin, something she readily agreed to, but he was still not going to sleep with her. Not yet. He liked to play with his prey first. Ryan was not happy, but kept his mouth shut considering she had nothing against him rooming with Amy. Bertrand was sharing a room with Jonno, (in seprate beds) hoping to find out more information about what the group was up to. He really liked Ingrid and he had trusted her.

He had to know the truth. And he would get it.

The first night Vlad ordered Pizza and Ingrid used her fake ID to buy some cider from the Co-op. Vlad stood, "I'd like to thank you all for coming and spending the holidays with us. Until school starts again, this is your home, feel free to come and go as you please. Ryan, Bertrand and Erin, here's a key for you all, hope you have a good time."

"To holidays with friends" Erin said raising her cider can.

"Holidays with friends." They repeated and drank.

The first night was quiet. Couples slept in eachothers arms and they had a nice relaxing lie-in in the morning. A perfect start to a perfect holiday. After a week of relaxing and christmas shopping, the teenagers found themselves toasting sandwhiches on the fire, christmas eve. Amy and Jess were reading, Jonno and Bertrand were talking, Jonno was telling him that Ingrid did like him, but the other girls had asked for details. He was buying it. Ryan sat behind Amy, content with her in his arms. Ingrid was fetching drinks up and Vladsat with Erin asleep in his arms. It had snowed so the had had a snowball fight and made snowmen in the school yard.

Ingrid was the first to go to bed, well her room, she didn't actually go to bed. Ryan carried a sleeping Amy around 10:30 and Jess left for her room too. Jonno turned in around 10, and Vlad helped Erin walk to his room. Bertrand sat, staring at the dying embers of the fire. He had a big desision to make. One he could regrett. And he would have to do it before the holiday was over. That was his mission, and he would not fail.


	18. Almost

Chapter 17

Christmas morning was full of excitment as the teenagers gathered around the christmas tree they decorated earlier that week. After giving gifts Amy went to the piano and began to play christmas melodiess as the others sang.

"OK, who's turn is it now?" She asked as Erin finished 'Silent Night.'

Vlad whispered something in her ear. Smiling she began to play the intro, and Vlad volunteered Bertrand and his sister to sing 'Baby it's cold outside.'

(Ingrid/ _Bertrand_ Both)

I really can't stay -_ But baby it's cold outside_  
>I've got to go away -<em> But baby it's cold outside<em>  
>This evening has been - <em>Been hoping that you'd drop in<em>  
>So very nice - <em>I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice<em>  
>My mother will start to worry - <em>Beautiful, what's your hurry?<em>  
>My father will be pacing the floor - <em>Listen to the fireplace roar<em>  
>So really I'd better scurry - <em>Beautiful, please don't hurry<em>  
>Well maybe just a half a drink more - <em>Put some records on while I pour<em>

The neighbors might think - _Baby, it's bad out there_  
>Say, what's in this drink? - <em>No cabs to be had out there<em>  
>I wish I knew how - <em>Your eyes are like starlight<em>  
>To break the spell - <em>I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell<em>  
>I ought to say no, no, no, sir - <em>Mind if I move in closer?<em>  
>At least I'm gonna say that I tried - <em>What's the sense in hurting my pride?<br>_I really can't stay - _Baby don't hold out_  
><span>Ahhh, but it's cold outside<br>  
>I simply must go - <em>But baby, it's cold outside<em>  
>The answer is no - <em>But baby, it's cold outside<em>  
>This welcome has been - <em>How lucky that you dropped in<em>  
>So nice and warm - <em>Look out the window at that storm<em>  
>My sister will be suspicious - <em>Man, your lips look delicious<em>  
>My brother will be there at the door - <em>Waves upon a tropical shore<em>  
>My maiden aunt's mind is vicious - <em>Ohhh your lips are delicious<em>  
>Well maybe just a cigarette more - <em>Never such a blizzard before<em>

I've got to go home - _Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there_  
>Say, lend me a comb - <em>It's up to your knees out there<em>  
>You've really been grand - <em>I thrill when you touch my hand<em>  
>But don't you see - <em>How can you do this thing to me?<br>_There's bound to be talk tomorrow - _Think of my life long sorrow_  
>At least there will be plenty implied - <em>If you caught pneumonia and died<em>  
>I really can't stay - <em>Get over that hold out<br>_Ohhh, baby it's cold outside

As they sang they walked around the sofas, unable to look at eachother. By the end of the song Ingrid stood, chest to chest with Bertrand, looking into his green/grey eyes, Bertrand rested his hands on her waist and leant in slowly to kiss her on the lips.

Suddenly Ingrid came to her senses adn realised what she was doing, pushed Bertrand away and sat wordlessly staring at the fire.


	19. Happy New Year

Chapter 18

Despite the 'incident' nobody dared to speak of Christmas day went fantastically, and it was now that the group found themselves dressed up in costume and drinking on Newyears eve. The TV played in the background the live feed from London as Midnight approached.

As they listened to the reporter Bertrand grasped Ingrid's wrist, they had both been drinking but still could see sense. She didn't realise what she was doing to him in her tinkerbell dress. It barely reached her mid-thigh and was strapless. He pulled her to one side as the countdown began and oin 'Zero' after starring into eachothers eyes he crashed his lips down onto hers as forcfully as she pulled them down. Imeadiatly her tounge swept over his, savouring the tastes she had so long been denied. She groaned as he pressed his hips to hers, pressing his painful errection into her.

Knowing she couldn't use her room Ingrid pulled him down stairs by the hand and into the girls bathroom. She locked the door and he grabbed her hips forcefully, lifting her onto the counter, pulling her dress over her head, dropping it to his feet he quickly disposed of her bra. Her nipples became errect in the cold air and his lips ghosted over them, making them tingle as he took one in his mouth, his fingers pressing against her wet core, slipping them inside her panties and entrance in one swift move. She groaned at the pleasant, familiar feeling and kissed him forcfully on the lips.

Unbuckling his jeans (he hadn't been botherd to dress up) he pushed his full length inside of her, she gasped, a mixture of pain and pleasure. He paused, allowing her to grow used to his size before he began to thrust in and out of her at a good pace. She clutched the side of the counter as he picked up the pace.

Ingrid felt the familiar knot in her stomach, he sensed she was close, he picked up the pace even more, slamming into her harshly. "Bertrand I'm gon-" She never finsihed that sentence and they came together. He slowed and withdrew from her, as they caught their breath.

Once composed and dressed he went to kiss her, but she turned and ran, closing her bedroom door behind her, leaving him there wondering what he had done.


	20. Recovery

Chapter 19

The rest of the week Ingrid avioded Bertrand as much as she could, she couldn't be near him, she felt bad, like she had used him. He made no attempts to speak to her, and she was greatful. The first week back at school faired no better. They sat silently side by side in lessons, niether would look at eachother, and when they had to find a partner he would be gone before she could turn to him.

On the next Friday Ingrid went down to the kitchen poured some water and took the packet of pills from the cupboard. It was empty. Sighing she collected what she needed put them in her school bag and got her toast. No sooner had she tasted the jam she dropped the food and sprinted down the corriddors to the bathroom to throw it up, as well as her tea from last night.

Shrugging it off she continued to get ready for school. As she prepared to leave with Vlad he sprinted down the corridoor, to throw up. Fining their dad it appeard they had food poisoning, and he pulled them out of school for the day.

They stayed in all weekend. Ingrid stayed in her room, she didn't throw up again, but she hadn't really eaten much to throw up.

Something struck her as odd, her period was late. She didn't really suspect anything, because it was all over the place since she went on the pill.

Monday morning she sighed and stretched with a yawn.

She managed to go to school as well as a recovering Vlad. She didn't understand why she felt fine and he didn't. Then again, her dad had always handled illness better than their mum, he must've got it from her.

In chemestry the teacher told them to pair off and find the reactions of the metals and acids. He had paired them up, pairing Ingrid with Bertrand.

Vlad smirked as he and Erin got to work, she shot him a questioning look, and his eyes darted to the others and back. Following his gaze a smirk took over her face and she tried not to laugh out loud. This would be one interesting lesson from now on as the teacher told them these pairings were permenant. They spoke minimal to eachother or to anyone else.

This continued for another week until they found themselves in the same lesson, testing different gasses.

Bertrand looked up from his notes, his faced flashed to worried when he lay eyes on his partner. "Ingrid, are you-" His sentence was cut off by her eyes rolling into the back of her head and her head hit the desk. Dropping his pen he shook her shoulder gently. "Ingrid?" There was worry in his vioce. The teacher came over, worried. "I'm taking her to the school nurse." He said, not waiting for a reply he picked her up and carried her to the medi office. Vlad followed him. It was his sister, but Bertrand didn't say anything, just silently prayed she was OK.


	21. Test

Chapter 20

The school nurse was in her office when two boys burst through the door, one with a girl unconcious in his arms.

"What happened?" She asked proffessionally.

"I don't know, one minute she was fine, the next she was outcold. We were in Chemestry, working with gasses." Bertrand explained laying Ingrid on the table, stroking her hair softly.

The nurse went in her cupboard and brought out some smelling salts, waking them under her nose, suddenly her face scrunched up and she choked gasping for air. When she relaxed the nurse spoke to her. "How do you feel?"

"OK, what happened?"

"You passed out in Chemestry." Bertrand told her before anyone else could. She looked surprised, like she really had no idea.

"Do you know what could've caused this?"

"No idea." She shook her head as she sat up with help from her brother.

"I should go back to class. See you later Ingrid," Bertrand said leaving the room.

"Vlad, can I have a word with the nurse?"

"Sure. I'll wait outside."

"What's wrong dear?"

"Well, it's just i'm late on my period, and I was sick the other morning, and well I think i'm pregnant." She explained slowly, and a tear began to roll down her cheek. The nurse took her shakey hands in hers.

"Don't worry, would you like to do a test?" Ingrid nodded. "Here you go, go through there." She nodded to the bathroom. Ingrid nodded a thanks, took the box and went through the door, reading the instructions.

Shakily she washed her hands and took it out to the nurse who took it from her. As they waited Ingrid couldn't keep still. The nurse looked at the clock. It was time. She looked and showed it to Ingrid. That is when she really began to cry.

Vlad rushed back into the room, enveloping his sister in his arms. "Shhh." He said rocking her in his arms. "What is it?" He asked softly. She nodded to the nurse who showed him the white stick. When he saw what it read he sighed and hugged her tighter. "Everything will be OK. I'm here for you OK?" Tearfully she nodded and wiped her eyes careful not to smudge her eye liner. "Come on. You look tired, go to bed, and sleep." She nodded and he helped her up the stairs and to her room.

In the center of the room sat a coffin from when she went through a gothic phase and found it very comfortable, more than a bed anyway. He helped her lay in it and she pulled the duet around her shoulders. "Night." She whispered.

"Night Ingrid."


	22. How Far

Chapter 21

Ingrid awoke the next morning feeling fine. Well, until she returned her breakfast to the world.

She knew she had to tell Bertrand. There was no doubt it was his baby, he was the only person she'd ever slept with. But how?

He sat beside her in History that morning, first lesson. "You feeling OK?"

"Yeah thanks. There's something I need to talk to you about. But can we put everything that has happened behind us and be friends?"

"Sure. Come over tonight?"

"I'd love to."

Ingrid told Vlad she was going out that night then told her dad she;d be home late. He still didn't know, but she dreaded having to tell him. She would tackle Bertrand first. Then if he wanted to they could tell their parents together. Hopefully.

She smiled at his mother and kindly declined a drink or something to eat, not sure what if anything she could keep down.

"So what would you like to talk about?"

"You might want to sit down." She smiled sadly. He sat beside her on the bed and took her hands worriedly in his. "Remember that night in the bathroom?"

"Yes, but I thought we'd put that behind us?"

"I wish we could, Bertrand, please, promise me you'll stay calm? Promise me you wont hate me."

"I promise, Ingrid what is going on?"

"I pregnant." She said. There was a long pause. She searched his blank eyes. Nothing. "Bertrand, please, say something? Bertrand? I can leave-" She said getting up but she was cut off by a hand on her wrist.

"How far?" He asked, his gaze never leaving her stomach.

"3 weeks, give or take." She said quietly matching his tone.

"May I?" She nodded and he knelt before her, lifting her shirt, revealing a non existant bump. He put his hand over her stomach and slowly made himself her hieght. She froze, scared of what he might do. Suddenly he kissed her! It was genlte, not what she was used to from him. Their lips moulded together, a perfect fit, her hands cupped his face and his rested on her hips. He pulled away to see her crying. "Hey, don't cry." He said with a soft laugh.

"Sorry, I don't know what's wrong, I just cry randomly," she laughed. He wrapped her in his arms. Bertrand seemed perfectly OK with the news, but on the inside something was brewing.

Half an hour later, Ingrid had left and Bertrand was on his way to the gym he'd calmed Ryan down in. He couldn't believe he had been so stupid. He knew he had to put a brave face on, but he in truth he was really scared.

The next morning they silently agreed to continue the silence so nobody go suspicious. If anyone asked why she had passed out she told them she hadn't eaten much that morning. They only told Vlad that they were doing this together, so he knew who the father was and that his sister was OK. He kept a special eye on Olga too. Her being near his sister wasn't a good idea before she was pregnant, let alone now.

On Saturday the group had met up in the park and Ingrid had agreed to bring Wolfie so he could meet up with his friends and play football. While the boys had a kickabout the girls relaxed in the sun.

Once Bertrand, Ryan and Erin had gone home the original group decided now was a good time for a progress report. Jess had managed to shag her target and seemed to be in a good relationship with him. Well until she saw him snogging another girl under a tree, five meters away. Ingrid saw it and pointed them out. Jess seemed really upset, she had really liked him. Ingrid wrapped her in a hug and looked her brother in the eye, he knew what need ed to be done. A small threat, but anyone who went to their school knew all threats would be carried out.

The rest of the group stood and walked in a power formation towards the cheating bastard. Vlad was first, Robin and Jonno flanked him either side. Amy went with them as well, all boys knew she was a girl not to be messed with. She ripped the girl away from him and slapped him around the face.

"What the hell Bitch?"

"Don't call her that," Robin said, Amy was his cousin, he was very protective of her. Then they saw who he'd been kissing, "Chloe?" He said confused, looking at his sister from the year bellow.

"What the hell Robin?"

"Did he tell you he was cheating on his girlfriend?"

"What? He sadi he was single, he asked me out yesterday."

"Yeah, well y'see the crying girl in Ingrid's arms, yesterday she gave him what he wanted and now he's moved on without telling her. You want that to be you next?" Jonno asked.

Chloe looked at Brad, he wouldn't look her in the eye. Suddenly without warning the younger girl brought her knee up in one quick movement to collide with his balls. He keeled over, shocked at the pain. The other three boys and Amy looked shocked at Chloe's actions. Thinking he'd had enough Robin held his sister's arm roughly. "You may not have known, but we had a deal I was to know about everyone you dated."

"Ow.. Sorry Robin."

"OK, now I think you should explain to Jess." Chloe nodded and followed the group over to where Ingrid was comforting Jess.


	23. The Count

Chapter 22

Ingrid sat by Bertrand in History and passed him a note.

_'I think I'm ready to tell my dad, could you be there?'_

He read it and looked at her, placing his hand over hers on the desk he looked her in the eye. "Always." He whispered.

She was five weeks pregnant. The school nurse hadn't told anybody and had agreed to wait until she was ready. He sent a text to his mum saying he was going to be late and let Ingrid lead him upstairs to where her dad was. He was in the livingroom looking over some papers. He smiled as they came in.

"Ingrid, Bertrand, how was school?"

"It was OK. Can we talk to you?"

"Of course."

"Privately," she added her eyes darting to Wolfie and back.

He nodded, taking off his glasses he said to the small boy, "Wolfie, could you go and get my glasses from my room please?"

"OK Uncle Count." The Count rolled his eyes at the young boy and asked the teenagers to sit across from him, sensing it was something important. Ingrid sat and Bertrand sat beside her, taking her hands in his, their body language said it all, but he had to hear it from her.

"Dad, this is, I'm sorry, but I'm... Pregnant." His eyes slid closed and he ran his fingers through his long hair with a sigh. Standing he moved to look out of the window.

"How far along are you?"

"5 weeks." She said quietly. He put his head againt the cold glass he hadn't expected this. From Vlad and a girl maybe, but not Ingird. Not his little girl.

"Am I to supose that Bertrand is the father?"

"Yes Sir. But please, know this, I will always be there for Ingrid. I love her, and I will love this baby, I already do." The Count turned to look at the young man. He was standing infront of Ingrid, almost protectivly, looking in his eyes he saw the truth. Even Bertrand hadn't known he loved her until now, what he said had frightend him but he stood his ground.

"Then you have my blessing." The Count told him. "Any boy who will stand up for my daughter is a fine young man. And welcome in my home and family." He held his hand out, Bertrand eyed it cautiously before taking his hand and shaking it firmly. "Do your parents know?"

"No, my father just returned from a buisness trip so I hope to tell them before he goes away again."

"OK," The Count smiled at the young man. "Sit, please." Bertrand sat beside Ingrid and placed an arm around her shoulders. "I wont lie. I am dissapointed, but I am happy, out of all the boys, you couldn't have chosen a better one. If you need anything, I'll be here to support you. I suggest you let your dad rest and tell him as soon as you can. Now if you excuse me I have some papers to fill in." The teenagers sat there in silence. Bertrand broke it.

"That went-"

"Yeah. I know."

"Come over to my place tomorrow? I want to tell my parents."

"Of course I will. Um.. There's a film out, today, did you want to go?"

"That sound's great." He smiled and took her hand, leading her out of the school.


	24. I Think You Should Leave

Chapter 23

The next day after school Ingrid left her bags in her room, changed and caught the bus with Bertrand and Vlad. He was going to Erin's, she went a head to get ready for their date.

"Good luck" he said as they turned into his garden. Ingrid was nervous, she hadn't yet met his father.

"Ready?" He asked her softly. She nodded after hesitating. He kissed her cheek and took her hand leading her into the house. "Hi mum, is it OK if Ingrid stays for dinner?"

"Of course Hun, Ingrid are you alergic to anything?"

"Um, shell fish."

"OK, how's pizza sound?"

"Fantastic," Bertrand said taking her upstairs. "We'll wait until after dinner. That might be easier. Then he'll be able to get to know you before he makes a judgement." She smiled nervously.

Over dinner Bertrand's father questioned Ingrid. More than necesary for Bertrand anf his mother's liking. He made it quite clear he wasn't keen on her.

"So is there any reason you invited Violet to dinner?"

"_Ingrid_. Dad, her name is Ingrid. And yes actually, we have something to tell you and mum."

"Well what is it sweetheart?" She asked nervously, Ingrid frowned she seemed almost frightend of her husband.

"Well, we're having a baby." He said taking Ingrid's hands.

"Well," his father said standing, walking over to the liquor cabinet and pouring a whiskey, "why doesn't it shock me that your little whore is knocked up. Are you sure it's yours?" Ingrid flinched at his words, and Bertrand physically tensed.

"George, leave her alone."

"Why? She's destroyed our son's future. What're you going to do about it son?" Bertrand didn't rise to the bait and his father looked annoyed and looked him in the eye. "I think you should leave." Bertrand stood.

"With pleasure."

"Well, start packing. You have half an hour. Martha, help the little bastard go." Angrily Bertrand went to his room and his mother helped Ingrid up. Once in his room she comforted the young girl who was very upset, but that was more to do with hormones. They packed up Bertrand's belongings and Ingrid called her father, asking him to come and get them.

His mother helped get the things in her father's car. "Ingrid sweetheart, I'm sorry for everything he said, if you ever need anything, just call. OK?" She nodded a thank you and Bertrand helped her into the car. "Bertrand you are welcome anytime, he's going away on Saturday, I won't be here when he comes back, I've been trying to leave for three years, I just didn't want it to negativly effect you. You can move back in when I have my own place. OK?"

"Thank you mum." He hugged his mother and sat in the car. Holding Ingrid to his chest they sat in silence. Once at the school they took his things to her room, her father saw no point in keeping them seperate, and he asked to see Bertrand privately.

"What happened to upset my daughter that much?"

"My father was a bastard, if you'll excuse my language."

"What did he say?"

"He called her a 'whore' and said she 'destrayed my future.' He's lucky I didn't snap and break his nose there and then." The Count sighed. He was furious but kept it together.

"You may stay here as long as you need, your mother is welcome to visit and you can use the facilities like the gym the others use. Look after her Bertrand. I haven't seen her this down since her mother abbandond us." The younger man nodded and went to get changed. He went to Vlad's private training room to work on the bag. When it did nothing he punched the wall, hearing a 'crunch' and letting out a cry, alerting Ingrid who was reading her book. She ran over to him, he was cradling his hand to his chest. She brought her father and he took them to the hospital so it could be seen too.


	25. The Group

Chapter 24

"I'm sorry." He said to Ingrid as the nurse went to get the release forms for her father to sign.

"You've no need."

"I was just so angry for what he called you and-" He stopped himself. "I just lost it."

"Better on the wall then another person," she said softly sitting by him.

"I want to forget this. Focus on the future, our baby for a start."

"I think we can do that." She smiled and they kissed softly, before sitting in eachother's arms until he was released.

He appolagized to her father and returned to the school. "You were angry, I did the same thing when I was younger." He told him. They looked at her room, she realised she'd have to get a bed, not a coffin. She'd save it though, it was comfortable and it wasn't like she slept with the lid closed. It would be OK for now, her dad had made her get one with plenty of room and she and Bertrand fit with some room to spare.

The next day was a friday and they assembled the group after school.

"We have something to tell you guys. It is vital that you don't tell anybody, not until I'm ready at least." Ingrid told them, there were nods from their friends. "I'm pregnant. Me and Bertrand are going to have a baby." The girls were over the moon and started crowding Ingrid with plans for shopping and baby things. The boys shook Bertrand's hand and congratulated the couple. The promise stuck with the group, and it always would.

The final person they were required to tell was their head mistress, so Ingrid could be excused from things that may be harmful to her or the baby. Mainly PE and science, well depending on what they were doing. She did drama but the teacher had been told and said she could do the safer parts of the course.

Magda was planning to get back at her ex husband. Him and the brats would regrett ever trying to blackmail her. And they would be hers once again. He wasn't going to lose out to a mere school teacher!

She knew that if something were to happen he would call in their mother, she had a legal right t know. And that's when she would make her move...


	26. Eat

Chapter 25

Magda had spent the last month and a half researching poisons that were slow acting an painless. She didn't want to put her children through pain, just make it serious enough for her to recieve a call.

She and Patrick had opened a restruant in town where she knew Bertrand's mother had a holiday home. It was where she and Patrick lived. On the coast, where it was sunny, almost always. They did take away and eating in, they soon became very popular. They kept their identities secret, so her ex and family would have more chance of ordering. The plan was coming together.

Bertrand sat with ingrid at their lunch table with the others. She looked at the food on her plate and pushed it away. "Eat." He told her.

"No way. I am not going to eat and have a repeat of this morning and yesterday and the day before and the day before." She said refering to every meal she had eaten the last week. It had only been brought back up. He knew why she didn't want to, but she had to eat something.

"Please? For me?" He said, "for the baby?" He whispered glancing at her stomach and back to her. She sighed and stabbed the chicken with her fork, dipped it in the ketchup and ate it.

During Art her stomach began to churn and she ran out of the classroom, he followed and rubbed her back as the chicken made a reapearence. "I told you it was a bad idea." She muttered leaning against the cool tiles of the stalls. He kissed her temple and brought her some water.

"It will get better."

"Well it can't get any worse." He told her. She rolled her eyes at his statement.

"Yeah right, according to dad my mother was the same with me and Vlad." She said with a sigh.

"Come on, you aren't going back to school. You are going to bed. I'll get you up later and we can go away with my mum. OK?"

"OK." She agreed, relieved it was half term. She needed a break.

The Count waved off Bertrand and Ingrid with his mother. He knew she'd be OK, she trusted his mother.

Meanwhile with the group, Robin had made his move, so it was between Amy and Vlad.


	27. Holiday

Chapter 26

Ingrid slept most of the way to the holliday villa. Once there she was told she and Bertrand would use the guest room. He had never been before, it was what his parents used for their _'grown up' _holidays when he was young, he would stay with his gran.

They unpacked and his mother announced they were going into town for a meal to celebrate.

They were at a new restruant, _'Darlings'_ it was called. They got talking about the plans for when the baby was born.

"I was thinking, this is my first grandchild, I would like to buy you a crib." Ingrid looked as her boyfriends mother. That would be a huge help, it was kind of a tradition. Bertrand answered for her.

"That would be an amazing help. Thank you mum."

"Thank you so much." She added hugging the older woman.

"No problem sweetheart. Now let's eat before it goes cold."

Nervously Ingrid ate her food and for the first time in her pregnancy she didn't throw up. She sighed with relief when she woke the next morning, excited for a vomit-free holiday.

They spent the first day at the beach and she took advantage of the hot weather to wear shorts and a tank top while she still could. From the start she knew this was a holiday she would remember.

As the week wore on they went to many exciting and interesting places. Ingrid's favourite place was the sealife center. She loved nature and animals. Thursday night she heard Bertrand finishing a phone call, but he wouldn't tell her what it was about.

He left her asleep in bed and told his mother where he was going...

The next morning he got up before her and went to his mother's room where she had been hiding the surprise...

Ingrid frowned in her sleep as she felt the matress dip slightly, too light to be Bertrand or his mother. Sleepily she opened her eyes when she saw a blurry figure, un-human looking down at he and a wet tounge sweep across her face. She jumped back gasping, before getting a proper look at what it was. Bertrand sat on the egde of the bed, with a Husky puppy now in his arms, panting happily.

"This is for you. I talked to your dad, he okayed it. I know how much you like animals, thought you'd like him he stood out form the other puppies." She sat, rubbed her eyes and processed what he told her, smiling as she waved the puppy over to her. He padded happily on the duvet and into his mistress' arms. "Happy Valentines day."

"Hello cutie, what am I going to call you?" She said in a baby vioce. "How about.. Thunder." The dog 'yipped' happily, "I'll take that as a yes then." She looked to Bertrand, lifted the puppy off her lap and crawled over to him. "Thank you. I love him." She moved in and kissed him gently on the lips. Moving to her own bag she brought out 2 wrapped packages. "You have to open this one first." She told him, "and you have to wear it, not questions. OK?" He nodded and opened the wrapped gift. A t-shirt that said 'I'm the daddy' on the front. Smiling at it he pulled his shirt off and put this one on.

"It's perfect."

"And this," she gave him the other, it was rectangular and a little bulky. He opened it and smiled at the photo of them at her birthday, just after they had kissed. Suddenly he kissed her agin, thanking her with all of his heart.

That day was spent packing as they would be returning in the morning. His mother told them they were going out again to celebrate and the nieghbour agreed to dog sit Thunder.

Magda looked through the kitchen window, seeing her daughter walk into the restruant like the previous Friday. Tonight she would put her plan into action. She listened to their orders and placed the poison in her daughter's drink. It was slow acting and would leave no damage to her system.

She watched as Ingrid took a large drink, from the cup and a smirk took over her face.


	28. Hospital

Chapter 27

Ingrid lay in the bad with Bertrand's arm hung loosly over her waist, and Thunder curled into her front, her fingers loosly tangled into his soft puppy fur. She couldn't sleep.

She turned and tried to but she just couldn't, her stomach felt like there were bubbles forming constantly and her head was killing her. She didn't want anything, she hated swallowing pills.

Suddenly something struck her as strange, she felt like she was being stabbed in the head and stomach, she gasped clutching her head. She managed to shake Bertrand awake and he sleepily rose from where he lay. Squinting in the dark he saw the look of aggony on Ingrid's face. He sprinted from the room and shook his mother awake. "Mum, get some shoe's on. Ingrid needs to go to the hospital, quickly." Rushing back to her side he felf her forehead, she was way too warm and tears were falling down her cheeks. Thunder was awake and barking, startled by the sudden rush of activity in the room.

He helped her to the car but his mother told him to wait there, he would be panicky and that would be of no help. She knew from experience as she had nearly lost him and his father had been a nightmare. He nodded, but said to contact him on his mobile, he couldn't stay in, he felt useless, so he picked up the leash and took Thunder for a walk trying to calm down.

It was 2am when Vlad was woken by the phone, realising his dad was still on his date, Wolfie was at Mina's as he had Erin over he answered it.

"Hello?" He yawned.

_"Hello? Who's this?"_

"Vlad, who's this?"

_"Bertrand's mother, is your father there?"_

"No he's on a date, would you like me to call him or pass on a message?"

_"Yes, call him and tell him Ingrid has had to be taken into hospital, I'll call again when I know more but I thought he should know."_

Suddenly Vlad was very awake. "Thank you, I'll call him."

_"Thank you Vlad."_

Vlad woke Erin and explained as he searched for his dad's number.

The Count was dragged from his slumber by his mobile. Alex McCauley groaned against his chest but he managed to answer before it woke her.

"Vladdy? It's 2 in the morning."

_"Ingrid's been taken into hospital, I don't know why, Bertrand's mother just called. She said she'll call again with more information when she knows."_

"Right, I'll be right there," he hung up the phone and woke the sleeping head teacher. (**Still **_extremly _creepy.) "Alex, I need to go, Ingrid's in hospital, I need to be home incase there's any news."

"I'm coming with you." She told him, she adored his kids since she had met them.

Once at the school they found Vlad pacing in trackies and a shirt and Erin in similar atire sitting on the sofa, silently waiting for the phone to ring with any kind of news. All they could do was wait.


	29. Saticfying Crunch

Chapter 28

At the hospital the doctor's had taken blood for testing and questioned both Ingrid and Bertrand's mother, getting as much information as they could.

"Is there anything we should know about her?"

"She's 2 months pregnant," she had said when she first brought her in.

They were trying all they could, but her blood results said she had been poisoned. A poison that to a normal person caused pain then went away, usually benificial if the person was ill, but it saw the baby as a parasite. They had to work fast.

They didn't think this was an accident either, so the police were callled and local authorities were sent to Garside Grange for information on her family.

"Is there any family in the area?" They asked her father.

"Well, her mother lives around there, but she left us when the children were small."

"Does she ever try to get in touch?"

"She has, that's why their half brother lives here as well, he's five, he's staying out tonight at a friend's house."

"So she abbandonded him here?"

"Yes, she tried to get him back, but I wouldn't let him, you see when he arrived here he was in terrible shape, she had been very neglectful."

"I think we have a motive." One said to the other officer.

"You think her mother did this?"

"It's possible, we don't want to rule out any suspects, even family members." The Count nodded, "it's been a long night, please try to rest and I suggest you make your way there once you are."

"Thank you officers." Once they left he told Vlad to start packing. Miss McCauley said she was going as well and would take her car, and Vlad asked if Ryan and Erin could come. "Why both of them?"

"I need Erin for suport, and Ryan's closest to Bertrand, he's gonna need a friend."

"Very well, give him a ring, we leave at 9am. Now get some sleep."

At 9am the two cars set off on the road. The Count went ahead in his car leaving the three teenagers with their headmistress. Something that didn't particularly please them. She felt really akward, the Count had asked her to marry him and had wanted to tell his children, but this was no time for this sort of news. It made her nervous to be around the kids.

In the park at 4 in the morning Bertrand's mobile rang. It was his mother. It was only a text. 'I think u shud get here now.' Cliping Thunder back on his lead he picked up the sleeping puppy and ran in the direction of the hosptial.

When her arrived he saw his mother and ran over to her, "what is it?" She had been crying, and he realised what had happened. "No." It was only a whisper. Tearfully she nodded, he put the dog down and sat on one of the chairs, head lowered and his fingers curling in his hair. Once he had cried it out a little a new emotion took over, the police had been to find him and talk to him, he knew this wasn't an accident, and it made his blood boil. Standing in frustration he punched the wall, hearing a saticfying crunch as he did.


	30. Under Arrest

Chapter 29

When the Count arrived at the hospital he found Bertrand and his mother in the waiting room, both had red eyes and bags from being up all night crying. Bertrand's hand was in a cast, so he had an idea. "Is she-"

"She's stable, just sleeping, there was nothing they could do. The poison had already killed the babies. She misscarried shortly after arriving. It would've been twins-" He broke off as a fresh wave of tears stung his eyes and the Count clutched the wall for support. Bertrand's mother helped him to a chair where he sat.

It was 5am when Magda and Patrick's door rang. They had been expecting this. She turned on her surprised face and answered the door.

"Magda Westenra?"

"Yes?"

"You are under arrest on counts of attempted murder."

"What?" She said, "I don't understand."

"We'd like you to come in for questioning."

_(now... about 9am)_

The police officer pressed play on the CCTV tape. On the screen Magda took a vial out of her bra and poured it in the drink for her daughter.

"Is this you ma'am?" She stayed silent. "Ma'am you can stay quiet all you want but it's only going to amke it worse. Did you poison your daughter?"

"Yes" she said, admitting it. "I didn't mean to kill her."

"Ma'am she isn't dead."

"Then who is?"

"We aren't able to tell you that, the family is only able to release that information."

"Why did you do it?"

"I wanted a way back into my family. I wanted my kids back."

"Yes, the kids you abbandond neglected, this is going to go down well with a judge." Magda stayed silent. They left her in a cell until one of them returned.

"There is someone who wants to see you."

Into view came her ex-husband.

"BunBuns, get me out of here."

"No, you have no idea how much you have hurt your daughter!" He spat.

"Who died? Was it that boyfriend of hers?" She said not looking one bit remorseful.

"Do you really want to know?" His eyes narrowed.

"Yes," her also narrowed.

"Her unborn twins."


	31. My Own Mother?

Chapter 30

_"Her unborn twins."_

Magda suddenly felt bad, it was a new feeling. Guilt? "I didn't know."

"That's no excuse. I'll leave you with your guilt."

"No please, I didn't mean to! I didn't know!" she shouted as he left her alone once more. She would've been a grandmother, and she killed them. She was going away for a long long time...

The first thing Ingrid felt was emptiness. She couldn't explain it, but there was something missing. As she opened her eyes and looked around the room she saw Bertrand, sleeping on a chair, with a cast on his arm. She knew something serious must've happened.

When a nurse came in to check on her she gave her a sad smile and offered her a drink. She took it feeling it run down her throat, she coughed and spoke. "What happend? Why am I here?"

"I don't think I should tell you, I think you should hear it from your boyfriend."

"Is there anyone else here?"

"Yes, quite a crowd in the waiting room. You've been here since last night."

"Could you send someone in?"

"Of course."

After a few minutes her father came into the room. "Dad." She said, happy to see him. The Count hugged his daughter, happy she was alive and still upset from seeing her mother. "What happened? All I remember was pain." She gasped, a hand flying to her stomach, "is the baby-?" She was cut off by his hurt expression.

"You were having twins. The poison that you were infected with, it got to them, it slowed it down getting to you." He told her quietly, he hugged her as a wave of tears stunger her eyes, as the news sunk in.

"Twins?" He nodded. "When was I poisoned?"

"I can answer that." A vioce said from behind.

"Bertrand." He hugged his girlfriend tightly.

"I think it's best." The Count said leaving.

Bertrand sat on the edge of the bed and placed an arm around Ingrid's shoulder. "You remember that restruant, if we'd known, we wouldn't have gone, but it was run by your mother. She's been arrested and charged, she put the poison in your drink." Bertrand ignored a fresh tear leaving a track over his cheek.

"My own mother did this." He nodded and hugged her again as her body shook with sobs.

The next day Ingrid and Bertrand sat in her dad's car on the way back to the school. His mothe went home and brought him some clean clothes as Miss McCauley had let them out of lessons to recover, she had as much time as she needed, he had a week, a week he would spend with Ingrid. Vlad, Erin and Ryan had Monday off to recover from the journey's a day they spent at Garside, because once again their parents were away.


	32. Party

Chapter 31

Ingrid sat in the livingroom, fed up of her room. Bertrand sat with his arms around her, Thunder curled in her lap. The puppy seemed to understand the tense situation so he stuck by his misstress. But he still needed to go out. Bertrand had tried to get Ingrid to go with him to walk the dog, but she just didn't, she was getting paler and refusing to eat. She was scaring him.

Her father managed to convince her to eat and Bertrand came by everyday after school recieving a warm welcome from Thunder. He would try to get her to coome out, but she refused, so he stopped trying. The wall was full of cards from their close friends and family. Ingrid wouldn't look at them.

One day the girls, Amy, Jess and Erin had had enough. They packed her a bag and gave her dad the address. He told her they were going out, she resisted at first but gave in, showering and dressing in what Vlad had been given by Erin.

They pulled up to Amy's house and music was blaring. The Count looked at his daughter. "Ingrid you need tonight, I want you to go in and have some fun, OK?" Ingrid didn't reply, she just got out of the car and followed Vlad into the house. He sighed, he hated seeing Ingrid like this. This wasn't his little girl.

Bertrand had planned this at school all week. He wanted his Ingrid back. This was part one of his plan. She saw him at the party and went over to him. "Bertrand I don't want to be here."

"Look, you need to relax, OK? Please just try." She looked him in the eye, he was worried, genuinly concerned.

"OK," she said taking the can from his hand and drinking from it. If she was being made to be here she would at least try to enjoy herself.

Two hours later Ingrid was in the full swing of the party. Bertrand was keeping an eye on her, so nothing bad happend. She found her way back to his arms, giggling like an idiot, "hey you." She stretched out the words makinghim smile and roll his eyes.

"I think you've had enough," he told her as she treid to kiss him. He took her drink from her and drank the small amount left in the bottom.

"Oh, come on you spoilsport." She slurred.

"You have had enough to drink, get some cola or something, sober up before you start drinking again."

"Hmmm," she pouted and he just laughed leading her to the kitchen where he saw a most unwelcome sight. Erin was pushed up against the wall and had her legs around Vlad's waist, his hands were up her shirt and he was kissing her. She was kissing back. He told Ingrid to wait outside the kitchen, him seeing it was bad enough, but her seeing it, he didn't want to know. He poured two glasses of cola and left the couple who hadn't even noticed.

Once everything had calmed down and they were starting to go to sleep Bertrand hugged Ingrid to his chest in the sleepingbag.

"Thank you" she said, "for making me come out. I wasn't doing myself any favours."

"It's OK, I told you, I will always be here for you. Nothing will ever change that."

"I just thought you were only with me because you felt you had to be."

"Never." He kissed her temple and she snuggled closer to him.

"Thank you."


	33. Ready

Chapter 32

On Monday Ingrid rose early and dressed for school, she was ready. The Count had asked Vlad and their friends to keep an eye on her and they agreed they were all concerned. She hadn't missed much school, only two weeks and she went around asking her teachers for what she had missed.

She threw herself into catching up, needing a distraction from her depression, she had been offered therepy, but wasn't sure about it. She agreed to one session a week, for now if Bertrand could go with her. He agreed.

They were agreed for Wednesday as she had auditioned for the school play as another distraction and they were on every other night. She was really good and had managed a lead roll in the musical We Will Rock You. Meat Loaf was her favourite character, the ultimate rebel. Bertrand had managed Brit, just, as Robin hadn't wanted to audition for that roll, he was happy with the part of Pop, the rolls went to the year 11's and sixthformers, but none of them really bothered with drama. The teacher, Mina had chosen the parts reletivly well. Vlad and Erin landed the two mains, Galileo and Scaramouche. Jonno got Comander Khashoggi and the Killer Queen was given to Jess. Amy and Ryan were the lead bohemians and were going to do the make-up research. The others were working on costumes.

Mina wanted scripts down by the end of term in 5 weeks.

As she announced the parts she asked specific things from each of them. "OK, finally, Ingrid, could you work on a Scottish Accent for the part?"

"Sure, no problem." She shrugged.

Ingrid and Bertrand went to get Thunder's lead and hooked it around his collar. "Wolfie, you coming to the park?" She shouted.

"Yes." Came the reply followed by Wolfie bounding down the corridoor with his trainers in his hands. Bertrand zipped up the small boy's jacket and let him carry Thunder's ball to carry. Once in the park they lay a blanket down, got settled and let Thunder off his lead and letting him and Wolfie go for a run and to play fetch.

Oncee they were alone they talked.

"I don't want to go to therepy."

"You never do, but you always come out feeling better."

"I think I'm OK," she reasoned.

"You only have to go for two more weeks. Come on, just do it. For me?"

She sighed. "Fine, but only because I don't want to go after that."

"OK." He wrapped and arm around her shoulder and they watched Wolfie playing with the dog.

The next day at her therepy sessionthey talked about her mother.

"Tell me about her."

"I loath her, with every fiber of my being."

"What makes you say that?"

"Everything she has done to me."

"Could you explain?"

"She abbandond me, and my brothers, she plots, shelies, cheats and she did this to me. She poisoned my babies."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"She's selfish and deserves worse then what she gets."

"OK, let's move on, how do you feel?"

"Better, now she's locked away and can never get to me again."


	34. YEAH! But Tha's Wha' You Love Abou' Me

Chapter 33

By easter the school play was almost ready and the date was set for the begining of May. They were working on what was suitable to keep in as far as innuendos went. Very few parts were cut, they braved keeping 'fat bottomed girls' in but once the dancers were in it looked better than they had thought.

"OK, tonight I want to run through the first act. With costumes, second act Thursday and then a full run through Friday. OK? Places."

Three weeks later was show night, and all of the kids were nervous. She was sitting on the stage doing some homework when a pair of arms wrapped around her. "Hi." Bertrand kissed her cheek. "How do you feel?"

"Excited, nervous, so much." She said leaning back into him.

"What're you doing?"

"English. I'm nearly done, just need a conclusion."

She saved her work and emailed it to the teacher, closing the laptop. It was Tuesday, opening night.

"We. Are. Going. To. Rock." He said punctuating each word with a kiss.

"I know. Come, we have an hour before it stars, they'll be arriving soon."

They crawled beneath the stage, waiting for their cue. They saw the lights go up and he started.

"I think it's clear up there Meat."

"Are ye sure the cops 'av' gone?" _'God she has one sexy scottish accent.' _He thought.

"I'm goin' up to the surface."

"Well, be careful, am comin' up too."

"No!" They went through the stage, "you are so syubborn!"

"YEAH!" She shouted back, "but that's what you love about me." She said more softly. Then they knew this would be a good show.


	35. Forfiet Accepted

Chapter 34

It was exam season and it was still between Vlad and Amy, she really didn't want to lose this, she didn't want to have to do the forfiet.

After class she found him and whispered in his ear. He smirked and nodded, telling Erin to stop out so she wasn't with their parents alone he went home and packed a bag, saying he was staying at Bertrand's. She waited outside, so it wouldn't be given away.

Hand in hand they went to her house and she made sure that she didn't lose this bet.

It was a week before the last day of term and the original group had met up. Bertrand, Erin and Ryan had gone to get permission slips for the end of year trip.

"OK Vlad, Amy it's between you two." Jonno said. "Who's first?"

"Me and Ryan, after the Physics exam. Vlad?"

"We haven't. You win." He said shaking her hand and hugging her.

He sat down while they decided his fate, Ingrid said to him, "you did it deliberatly. Didn't you."

"Yes. I did. I couldn't do that to her, I saw what it did to you and Bertrand."

"Smart chioce." She smiled.

"OK Vlad, your forfiet is you have to make a very big, very public declaration of love to her."

"Deal." He said without hesitation. Shaking Jonno's hand.


	36. Come Down With Love

Chapter 35

Erin and Vlad had just handed in their permission slips and he took her to the leaver's assembly. The trip was a week camping during the holidays and they both looked forward to it. Once in they sat with their friends. He had asked in favours all week from the dancers and singers from the school show.

The showed the presention and then a slide came on, it was only then when Erin noticed Vlad wasn't beside her, and the song changed and All Star Weekend's Come down with love began to play.

Suddenly Vlad ran onto the stage a radio mic in his hand and he pointed at Erin.

_"I've been stopping at green lights  
>Got lost on my way home, I'm sleep walking at night<br>I put my shirt on inside out  
>Umbrella in the sun, my head up in the clouds<em>

_My friends just laugh at me  
>There's only one thing it could be<em>

_I've come down with love, got bit by the bug  
>I'm sick and I feel confused, I know it's true<br>I've come down with love, I can't get enough  
>I won't break this fever, I need her, I'm bit by the bug<em>

_I've come down with love  
>I've come down with love<em>

_You've got me trippin' on my feet  
>My mind starts racing and my heart forgets to beat<br>When you start to walk my way  
>I forget where I am, can't find the words to say<em>

_My friends just laugh at me  
>There's no cure for this disease<em>

_I've come down with love, got bit by the bug  
>I'm sick and I feel confused, I know it's true<br>I've come down with love, I can't get enough  
>I won't break this fever, I need her, I'm bit by the bug<em>

_I've come down with love  
>I've come down with love<em>

_Don't need a shot, don't need a doctor  
>They can't make me okay, it's up to you<br>Give me an answer because I'm trying just to see you  
>Only wanna feel you, dying just to hear you say<em>

_I've come down with love, got bit by the bug  
>I'm sick and I feel confused, I know it's true<br>I've come down with love, got bit by the bug  
>I'm sick and I feel confused, I know it's true<em>

_I've come down with love, I can't get enough  
>I'm sick and I feel confused, I know it's true<br>I've come down with love, got bit by the bug  
>I won't break this fever, I need her, I'm bit by the bug<em>

_I've come down with love  
>I've come down with love<br>I've come down with love  
>I've come down with love"<em>

__As he sang the verse he ran off stage, took Erin's hand and pulled her onto the stage. Looked her in the eyes and sang the last line:

_"We've come down with love"_ As the year 11's cheered he lowered his lips to hers, kissed her sweetly and pulled back smiling.


	37. Epilogue

Epilogue

The students arrived at Garside Grange at 6 in the morning with their bags. The year 11's that had been accepted to the sixthform were going camping for a week.

Erin, Ryan and Bertrand had stayed with Vlad and Ingrid and the rest of the group. It had been their initiation. They were officially a part of the group. They were all happy, with their lives and partners. Vlad and Erin were still together and happy, Bertrand and Ingrid were still strong.

Even Jonno and Jess had gotten together, nobody in the s=group was single, and it looked like it would stay that way.

For a long time...

_**A/N: hi readers, thankyou for reading this story, there is a sequel brewing in my head, it wont be long. I hope xxx**_


End file.
